poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mana Takamiya
Mana Takamiya (崇宮 真那 Takamiya Mana?) is a temporary Second Lieutenant of the AST, and works for the DEM Industries based out of England as a Wizard. Summary Mana has no memory of her past except for a pendant she holds which contains a photograph of her younger self and a young boy whom she calls as her older brother. Mana was a DEM Wizard working with the AST when she was first introduce into the series. Mana reunited with her brother by chance when she got stationed in the city where he lives while she was on assignment involving the new spirit: Nightmare. She is surprised that he knows about her occupation when she saves him after he got attacked by the spirit which she was hunting for. Later, Mana discovers that her brother and his foster sister are members of a secret organization that also deals with spirits. Mana did not report this finding to her superiors, but she did try to make a deal with his foster sister, Kotori Itsuka, to get her brother out of it. However, they were interrupted by a spacequake’s alarm. Mana was critically wounded while fighting the spirit Kurumi Tokisaki and was hospitalized for a month while being unconscious. Mana was forcefully taken into custody, which was close to being called kidnapping, at the moment when she finally woke up from the hospital from the event with Kurumi on Shido's schoolrooftop. She defects from DEM in volume 6 and is currently part of Ratatoskr. After discovering the truth about her body, Mana changed sides from DEM to , the very organization she disliked her brother being a part of, and fought directly against her former comrades to protect Shido from them. However, it would seem she is still unable to hate Isaac, despite realizing what his organization had done to her. Mana was just another victim of Westcott, despite being wizard of DEM, she was psychological tortured by Westcott to make her lose her memories. Appearance Mana appears to be around the age of a middle-school girl. She has long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail, with some bangs left out. She has brown eyes, and a mole under her left eye. She resembles Shido a lot, as stated by Tohka. When she is at the JGSDF base, she wears a military uniform. Due to her young age, however, it gives others the impression that she's cosplaying. During combat, she wears a blue CR-Unit. Personality Mana is a girl with different sides to her personality, depending on the situation at hand. On one hand, she can be a cold-hearted killing machine; a trained soldier. On the other hand, she shows herself as a young lady who cares for her brother, Shido, very deeply, and will place her family as her number one priority over any order she may receive. Trivia * Mana will reunite with her brother and join Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons ''(and its sequels). * Mana will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in ''Tino's Adventures of Date A Live. * Mana will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Date A Live. * Mana will meet Thomas, Twilight and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Date A Live. * Mana will meet Brian Griffin and his friends in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Date A Live. * Mana will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Date A Live. * Mana will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of Date A Live. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Date A Live characters Category:Sisters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anime Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:VILLAINS Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies